


Les corbeaux sont des introvertis

by AndersAndrew



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Magic, POV Diaval, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis tout ce temps, Diaval n'a jamais cessé d'aimer sa maîtresse.<br/>Lorsque cette dernière a retrouvé ses ailes, elle lui a rendu sa forme de corbeau, et à présent c'est comme si elle n'avait plus besoin de lui.<br/>Pourtant Diaval aimerait la servir encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les corbeaux sont des introvertis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : _Diaval et Maleficent en couple. Je te laisse le soin de choisir le contexte exact ! Pour ce qui est du sujet recherché, je souhaiterais quelque chose de centré autour de Diaval, qui réaliserait que ses sentiments vis-à-vis de Maleficent dépassent clairement la simple loyauté. Mais est-ce qu’il en a vraiment le droit ? Et comment lui avouer ? Serait-il possible d’espérer des sentiments en retour ?  
>  \- Autres détails : je n’ai rien contre l’apparition d’autres personnages en fond, par exemple Aurora dont la présence serait logique, et son amitié avec Diaval potentiellement utile pour avancer l’histoire. Libre à toi d’intégrer ou non un peu d’action (après tout, le danger peut rapprocher les êtres !). Bonus pour une fin heureuse, et je te laisse libre du rating – je suis open à tout !_

_Les corbeaux sont des introvertis.  
Ils peuvent à l'occasion de montrer excessivement bavards et moqueurs, mais ils confient rarement leurs vrais sentiments.  
Par contre, une fois qu'ils s'attachent à une personne, ils lui restent fidèles jusqu'à la mort._

Diaval était un corbeau comme un autre. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme unique.  
Et pourtant, il avait la chance extraordinaire de côtoyer celle qui fut un temps la reine de la Lande. Maleficent.  
Elle avait sauvé sa vie, et il s'était naturellement mis à son service, sans savoir qui elle était; après tout, il n'était qu'une cervelle de piaf, il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle était une puissante enchanteresse - même si le fait d'avoir été changé en humain par elle aurait dû l'aiguiller.  
Il n'avait réalisé qu'après...mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Peu importe qui elle était; le fait étant qu'elle l'avait aidé, et il lui en devait une en retour.  
Elle était devenue sa maîtresse.  
Peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait le serviteur qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit. Il n'était pas toujours très attentionné, il était parfois égoïste, frivole. Il ne se sentait pas concerné par ses affaires, se contentant d'obéir quand il le fallait, mais jamais avec une once de compassion....au début.

Il avait changé, petit à petit. Il ne comprenait pas comment.  
Du détachement froid, typique de sa race, il était passé par divers sentiments qui lui paraissaient étrangers - et pourtant si forts !

L'amusement d'abord, face aux situations incongrues auxquelles il était confronté. La déception, en constatant que sa maîtresse ne partageait pas ses humeurs - en effet, Maleficent était ténébreuse, ne souriait jamais. Ses yeux semblaient secs, et pourtant Diaval avaient l'impression qu'à certains moments, il pouvait presque les voir pleurer.  
L'amertume se mêlant à l'amusement, la suite de leurs aventures auraient pu prendre une sinistre tournure...s'il n'y avait eu Aurora.  
Sa petite Aurora.  
C'était une drôle d'émotion, cette possessivité et ce rapprochement affectif qu'il éprouvait pour cette enfant qu'il avait vu grandir. Il en était venu à la considérer plus ou moins comme la sienne, mais pas de la manière dont les humains le perçoive. Sa petite Aurora, c'était l'oisillon qu'il avait recueilli au berceau, avec Maleficent, et qu'ils avaient nourri, et protégé.  
Un lien s'était établi entre eux, la maîtresse et le servant. Et ils avaient permis à cette petite fille de survivre, de voler ensuite de ses propres ailes.

C'était l'une de ces grandes réussites dont Diaval était le plus fier.  
A présent, ils étaient tous réunis, et tout allait bien. La malédiction pesant sur Aurora avait été levée, Maleficent avait récupéré ses ailes, ainsi que sa joie de vivre...  
Et Diaval avait l'impression que tout ce bonheur allait l'étouffer.  
Non pas pas qu'il n'était pas content pour elles; bien au contraire, et cela prouvait encore une fois qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même - le corbeau distant qu'il se plaisait à être.

Il était autre chose. Il avait la forme d'un corbeau, mais son esprit, son âme, avait changé.  
La frustration lui apparaissait comme quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau, il n'avait pas appris à la gérer. C'était aussi devenu douloureux.

Maintenant que tout allait bien, il n'avait plus personne sur qui veiller. Il était heureux qu'elles aillent bien...mais il était devenu inutile. Comme un bout de chiffon abandonné dans un coin.  
Il réalisait alors ce dont il manquait désespérément.  
La réciprocité.  
Il aimait Aurora, il aimait Maleficent - à sa manière de corbeau, distante, mais aussi à la manière d'un humain, définitivement vulnérable.

Seulement, si Aurora jouait volontiers avec lui dans la Lande, Maleficent avait tendance à le délaisser.  
Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voler avec elle.  
Depuis qu'elle avait recouvré l'usage de ses deux puissantes ailes, elle pouvait s'élever tellement haut qu'elle devenait un point dans le ciel. Malheureusement, Diaval ne pouvait guère la suivre. Elle allait trop vite, et quand il essayait, il finissait par tournoyer et s'écraser lamentablement.  
Il rageait de ne pouvoir l'accompagner. Elle s'amusait sans lui, ne lui prêtait plus autant d'attention, le laissant sous sa forme de corbeau quasiment tout le temps à présent.

Diaval aimait son apparence, évidemment. Mais la forme humaine avait ses avantages.  
Il lui manquait de pouvoir lui parler face à face, à la même hauteur. Il lui manquait d'avoir des mains, qu'il pouvait poser sur son épaule.  
Il lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir être à égalité. Il était trop petit, trop oubliable.  
Au moins, lorsqu'il était humain, elle était obligée de le prendre en considération. Il était une masse dans l'espace qui la forçait à le regarder.  
Mais aussi un poids. Quand il était humain, il était malhabile, maladroit. Il ne savait jamais comment faire pour adopter une bonne posture. Sa gestuelle lui apparaissait toujours sans grâce, dépourvue de logique mécanique élémentaire. Les membres étaient tellement gourds, les mouvements si lents, si difficiles, comme de nager dans l'eau.  
Accomplir ses missions sous cette forme était compliqué. Toutefois, elle restait la meilleure pour transmettre ses sentiments si chers à son cœur, car alors il pouvait parler.  
Bien sûr, les corbeaux aussi s'exprimaient.  
Cependant le langage des corbeaux comportaient nettement moins de nuances et de subtilités que le langage humain. En définitive, si leurs corps étaient inutiles, au moins l'esprit des hommes étaient-ils leur meilleur atout; c'était ce que Diaval avait appris en "devenant" l'un d'entre eux.  
"Ce doit être difficile", compatit Aurora "Tu t'étais habitué, et maintenant tu ne sais pas quoi faire."  
Diaval croassa en hochant la tête. Non, il ne savait pas. Ses capacités cognitives diminuaient à mesure qu'il perdait les facultés acquises dans sa forme humaine. Restait seulement ce sentiment d'abandon, cette gêne, ce désir fin pour une seule personne.  
Il sourit intérieurement. Aurora, il l'aimait bien, mais elle n'était pas sa maîtresse.  
Il voulait sa maîtresse. Cela au moins était plus clair à présent, car en tant qu'oiseau, il gardait simplement les informations essentielles.  
La très jeune reine du royaume des hommes et des fées caressa ses plumes du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne pas les froisser.  
"Je suis désolée que tu ais à traverser ça. Mais n'es-tu pas heureux ? Tu vas redevenir celui que tu étais. Cela ne te manque-t-il pas d'être comme tout le monde - comme tous les autres corbeaux, je veux dire ? Ne pas avoir de problème, faire ce qui te chante quand cela te chante ?"  
Diaval réfléchit vraiment à la question. Certes, la servitude était un emploi ennuyant, on ne contrôlait aucun de ses faits et gestes...néanmoins, il avait appris à aimer la soumission aux ordres, et la sensation de faire ce qui devait être fait, la satisfaction toute bête du travail bien fait.  
Plus que tout, s'il devait être honnête, il aimait faire plaisir à celle qu'il considérait à présent comme le noyau de son existence.  
Le regard d'Aurora s'adoucit comme si elle comprenait :  
"Je vais essayer de lui en parler..."  
Elle caressa sa tête, et Diaval croassa. Elle lui sourit avec la tendresse de ceux qui savent quelque chose que l'on ignore.  
Il oublia rapidement pourquoi.  
Il fit un rêve cette nuit-là. Des ongles longs glissaient entre ses plumes, lui procurant un sentiment de réconfort et d'attente.

La déception qu'il ressentit au réveil le fit se rendormir aussitôt - d'un sommeil vide, noir et profond.

Les corbeaux royaux peuvent vivre jusqu'à 70 ans. Mais Diaval n'était qu'un petit corbeau sans grande importance. Il avait vécu une vie quelque peu misérable, sans faste ni banquet, souvent en proie aux chiens de ferme et à d'autres prédateurs - preuves en étaient les nombreuses scarifications sur sa peau fragile, et certains endroits où les plumes ne poussaient plus.

"Marraine, Marraine ! Venez vite !"

La grande Maleficent, autrefois terrible sorcière vêtue de ténèbres, accosta dans la prairie, repliant ses gigantesques ailes derrière elle. La créature effrayante qu'elle était avait été avait disparue pour laisser place à une fée lumineuse. Sa robe végétale brillait d'un éclat doré, qui nimbait toute sa silhouette comme une auréole.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Aurora tenait le petit corps froid dans ses mains, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

\- C'est Diaval. Il...il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ravala à grand peine une bouffée de panique et déposa le corbeau dans les mains tendues de la fée.

Celle-ci perçu la rigidité des muscles et soupira tristement :

\- Il a dû s'éteindre dans la nuit...

\- Non, gémit la jeune reine en sanglotant.

Maleficent se détourna lentement, tenant toujours le corps de son ami.

\- Ne pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ?

La fée garda le silence et une brise fraîche s'abattit; Aurora écarta les boucles blondes qui lui encombraient le visage, essuyant ses yeux humides.

\- N'y a-t-il rien à faire ?

\- Son heure était venue..., déclara sa marraine d'une voix plus rauque.

\- Mais...mais...il n'est pas si vieux !

\- Pour un humain, peut-être, mais pour un corbeau, il a...

La voix de Maleficent se brisa et elle n'ajouta rien pour ne pas se trahir. Aurora posa la main sur l'une de ses ailes, la faisant tressaillir par réflexe - depuis qu'elle les avait récupéré, ses ailes étaient rendues sensibles au moindre contact; la chair traumatisée de ses épaules se souvenait encore de leur absence.

Elle s'éloigna dans la forêt, ne laissant pas Aurora voir ses larmes à elle. La petite était libre de pleurer son ami : c'était son privilège. Mais Maleficent l'avait délaissé, espérant qu'il trouverait son chemin parmi les siens. Les corbeaux ne sont pas faits pour vivre seuls après tout.

Toutefois il était resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à la fin. Elle aurait dû le savoir.

La première qualité des corbeaux est leur fidélité.

Lorsqu'un habitant de la Lande meurt, son corps revient à la terre naturellement. Il se fond entre les racines des arbres pour nourrir la mousse et les fleurs.

Mais Diaval était un être d'air, une créature de l'espace libre qu'est le ciel. Maleficent ne se voyait donc pas l'enterrer au milieu des feuilles et de l'humus.

Elle le pressa doucement contre elle, précautionneusement, et déposa un baiser entre les plumes aux reflets bleutées. Puis ses doigts d'enflammèrent d'un feu vert magique. Elle murmura une prière, mi sortilège, mi supplication, en regardant les volutes verdâtres tourbillonner, faisant s'effriter les plumes noires vers les étoiles dont la lueur s'affadissait dans les rayons matinaux.

Le corps noir comme la cendre retomba lentement sur le sol et sa surface se mit à grandir ; soudain il se redressa. Diaval ouvrit des yeux ronds, le visage couvert de suie. Ouvrit la bouche en levant les mains devant ses yeux pour les remuer, incrédule.

Sa maîtresse s'accroupit à côté de lui, livide et les lèvres serrées. Il la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension, mais comme elle ne disait rien, son caractère bavard reprit le dessus.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai cru que j'étais parti très très longtemps, à un endroit dans lequel je me morfondais, plongé dans une solitude sans fin...

Il plissa les yeux.

\- Oh mais attendez : ce n'était pas si loin ! Seulement vous m'aviez oublié ! J’aurais pu mourir que vous ne vous en seriez sans doute même pas aperçu.

Maleficent lui jeta un regard dubitatif et finement moqueur.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux retourner à ta solitude lancinante.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi cruelle à ce que je vois !, contre-attaqua Diaval.

Il tâta ses côtes, ses bras, et constate alors un peu tardivement qu’il était nu. Il grimaça, ennuyé :

\- J'ai perdu toutes mes plumes.

\- Certes. Tu es un homme à présent. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça, dit Maleficent en cachant un éclat de rire derrière ses doigts longs.

L'ancien corbeau essaya de se gratter l'aisselle avec son bec, puis se souvînt qu'il n'en avait plus.

\- Et c'est provisoire ou...?

\- C'est définitif, déclara la fée d'un ton péremptoire.

Elle ne l’avait pas sauvé. Pas vraiment. Elle avait juste changé son apparence : en tant qu’humain, il pourrait vivre plus longtemps. C’était une décision égoïste et elle redoutait quelque peu sa réaction.

Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Diaval lui sourit en face. Pas le sourire d'amusement qu’il esquissait aux facéties d'Aurora, ni non plus son sourire narquois ou condescendant de corbeau moqueur, non.

Un vrai sourire candide, avec un éclat de joie dans la pupille, comme un éclat de verre en plein soleil, sans valeur et pourtant si joli à regarder.

\- Je vais pouvoir rester avec vous pour toujours ? Est-ce que c’est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux trop vieux pour nous supporter, acquiesça Maleficent. A moins que tu ne veuilles partir : je ne te retiens pas.

Diaval ricana – croassa serait plus juste :

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce que vous deviendriez sans moi ?

La fée, ancienne sorcière au cœur figé, sourit à son tour, un sourire doux et d'affection vraie.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle le prit lentement dans ses bras, posant à plat ses mains sur ses omoplates. Et des plumes noires, gigantesques et magnifiques, commencèrent à y pousser.

\- Ainsi nous volerons ensemble, promit-elle tout bas. Pardon de t'avoir laissé au sol.

Il voulut répondre...et puis préféra enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

Tout était pour le mieux. Il n’avait pas besoin d’en dire plus.


End file.
